Alleviate Pt 1
by MikeLitorisRagesOn
Summary: Sam x Meg x Castiel/Wincest/Wincestiel - [Written for a friend/per request] - Sequel to Revival. Sam's mind is so preoccupied with the image of Dean, Castiel and Meg having sex that it begins to consume him until the boys get an unexpected visitor after one of their hunts.


It had been weeks since Sam caught his brother, Meg and Castiel in the middle of something that even his favorite pornography couldn't properly replicate. The sporadic hunts the two brothers would work here and there afterward took his mind off of the over stimulating thought sometimes, but after awhile, he couldn't resist the desire to, at the very least, satiate himself.

Most of his solo sessions were in the backseat of the parked Impala in the middle of the night. As Dean slept in the hotel room, Sam would usually be spread out on the rear leather, groaning along to the Zeppelin albums in the tape deck as stroked himself to climax.

Some nights were more intense than others as he thought of Meg grinding into his big brother's mouth and the muffled chorus of moans that drove him over edges too high up for even him to climb without the thought constantly running through his mind.

Castiel's involvement added to these sleepless nights as he edged remembering how the angel began the entire episode with his attempts to dominate Meg. He didn't know how many more nights his body could contain this seemingly endless amount of lust, but he knew handling business on his own just wasn't going to cut it for long.

Dean seemed too caught up in their work to realize anything as usual, and Sam was fairly certain that the idea of them together was something that would make him shut his laptop in disgust...again. The last person Sam wanted to look at him weird the rest of his life was Dean. This desperate need to release the way he dreamed would have to be something he kept only in his mind.

One night, they had just finished hunting yet another Wendigo and Sam etched a quick, new notch in his notebook. Dean took a glance in the book as he walked by with a large towel in hand.

"They must fuck like rabbits. That's all we ever hunt anymore."

"I know. We're in the low hundreds at this point." Dean smiled at Sam's comment, remembering Castiel's vessel's affinity for red meat and closed the door.

Setting the laptop aside, Sam moved over, taking note of the rushing sound of the shower Dean just started. He was probably going to be in there for a substantial amount of time, and this would be a perfect moment to get his needs out of the way for tonight, at least. Pulling off his shirt and throwing it on the bed, Sam walked over to the door and opened it, expecting to find a parking lot in full view.

Instead, he found Meg standing in the doorway with her fist raised pre-knock..

His heart jumped for a moment in surprise, obviously not expecting their recurring demon frienemy. "M-Meg" he stuttered, staring down at her with a face that looked like a terrified man trying to hide a secret.

"What? Those psychic powers working again and you don't have to wait for a knock anymore?" Meg mused, appreciating that her tendency to annoy could still cause visible agitation on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Sam closed the door slightly, just enough so that only his chest and head were showing. The growing erection in his pants was threatening to rat him out in due time and the last person he needed giving him shit was Meg. Add to that his constant thoughts of her dominant role in what got him so worked up these past weeks and he could swear he was positively drowning in the desire to fuck all three of them senseless.

"Wanted a little favor from your big bro, but..." Meg trailed off slightly, licking her lips at Sam's bare chest. He couldn't pretend he didn't notice it-his cock sure didn't, and it was begging to be released from the confines of the younger hunter's pants.

"Meg, you can't just come in here demanding favors from us."

"You sound as if I'm the only one getting something outta this, Moose."

Before Sam had a chance at a rebuttal, Meg pushed past the door and grabbed him by the throat, forcing his head to her level. With a wink, she drew his lips onto her own, kissing the stunned Winchester and quickly garnering reception once he got over that initial shock.

Meg's lips took command of Sam's mouth and she studied them, tracing light bite marks along the bottom lips, then sucking, taking that part of him into her mouth with a stirring urgency.

When she closed the door, Sam made his own statement, pushing her against that door and pressing into her as they continued the increasingly steamy makeout session. After a few more seconds, Meg allowed her hand the slip into his pants and she pulled her lips away from him, a grin spreading across her face.

"Don't tell me you were already waiting for me."

"No...I..."

"Doesn't matter. I'm pretty sure I can ride that right out regardless." Meg waved her hands and the force behind them sent Sam crashing into the bed. As he took the short, majestic ride airborne, Meg peeled off her tight leather pants, which had become moist from the earlier makeout session.

Meg grinned as she climbed the bed and straddled Sam, watching the look on his face turn into the lust she was searching for on her own little hunting trip. Without further procrastination, she began to grind slowly, rubbing herself on the top of him and his pants. "Let's play a little game...I wanna see how long you can hold out before you can't take much more of this."

Sam was already at full attention and ready right then and there, but he wanted the same experience Dean had with Meg and Castiel more than anything. It seemed like he was coming so close to getting what he wanted that he was more than willing to release control. He tried to place his hands on Meg's waist, but she would have none of it, leaning over, taking her own hands and pinning Sam's to the bed by his wrists.

Sam stared in awe, watching as Meg planted painfully slow kisses in a trail down his chest, sliding her hands down as she went. When she couldn't go any further she stopped, repositioning herself on top of Sam's aching cock.

Meg had gotten so wet during the teasing grind that Sam's pants were a mess in the center and he could feel the heat coming from her, purposefully taunting him.

"How...How did you even find out where we were?"

"That logic train just choo-choos out of the station when you're working with your other head, isn't it?"

As soon as Meg finished her sentence, a hand grabbed one of Sam's wrists and slapped a handcuff on it, attaching the other end to the bedpost. Sam looked up and nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of Castiel. "The both of you get lazier with tracking with every hunt," he mused, appearing on the other side of the bed mid-sentence to attach the other cuff.

"These are only temporary, Sammy. I assure you that later on it's going to get a lot more fun."


End file.
